The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, more specifically a liquid crystal display which can have display quality improved.
MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) type liquid crystal displays combine the vertical alignment technique, which realizes high contrast and high-speed response and the multi-domain technique, which realizes large viewing angle.
In the MVA type liquid crystal display, alignment control blank patterns or alignment control structures are disposed respectively on a TFT substrate and a CF substrate. Alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules are controlled by the alignment control blank pattern or alignment control structure. The MVA type liquid crystal display does not require rubbing, which is a large factor for lowering the productivity, and can attain high productivity.
Following references disclose the background art of the present invention.
[Patent Reference 1]
Specification of Japanese Patent No. 2947350
[Patent Reference 2]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-107730
[Patent Reference 3]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2003-43489